deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Colosseum
The Arena Basics In the arena you are faced with 4 opponents to pick from. From this you have 5 attempts to defeat one. You can refresh your attempts through using gems. Each time you defeat one you will take the place of the person and your opponents list will refresh. Each win rewards you with a small amount of glory points. It is key to observe each deck displayed and figure if your deck can take on the opposing players. Gem & Conquer Every time you move up a rank you earn gems. In theory you can win more gems than you can spend on Attempts, but you can only purchase 5 attempts a day. This falls off certainly later when you cannot defeat the opponents you are faced with also you don't win gems for going over old ranks. For example: if you are rank 2555 and you drop 450 ranks you are at 2105, when you go up a rank and hit 2500 you do not win any gems as you previously did for going past or at that rank. You only earn gems from placing above your highest rank achieved. How Many Arena's are there? There is most definitely more than one arena; however, no one really knows how many there are. On the Google Play store, Deck Heroes has 5 million downloads, so if we divide 5,000,000 by 10,000 (the number of people in each arena), then we get 500. So there are at least 500 separate arenas. Taking that into account, the only way to determine the true supreme player in Deck Heroes is to look at Tournament ranks. Raids Raiding is a type of PVP accessed through the Colosseum. Raids allow you to "attack" other Players in order to try to steal Glory Points and Creature Shards from them. Basics Raiding is made up of you spending 1,000 gold to search for an opponent and obtaining Glory points from them. It is very costly to find superb candidates to attack and take a good amount of glory points. Be careful not to attack players who are too powerful. In some cases it is best to move on from high glory point yields as they are highly protected and there is a reason they have so much. You only have 5 attempts at which you may raid from but it can be refreshed with purchases with gems. Raid Defense When you log off, your Player will be defended by the last Deck Selected. If you have been using specialized Decks for defeating certain Dungeons or Guild Maps, it is important to remember to switch Decks to your standard or defensive deck to ward off enemy's attempts at raiding your Glory Points and Creature Shards. It is also important to note that the amount of Glory Points lost during raids is correlated to the number of Glory Points you currently have pooled. By remembering to spend your Glory points when you can before logging off, you will minimize the amount of Glory Points lost to raiding. Shields Shields are not too important but can keep you from losing tons of glory points from people. In any circumstance you should wait until your shield is completely ran out before you attack. But you must especially make sure when you stock up for when you get a new hero or when you are going to refresh talents on your hero. You may spend 60 gems to obtain a 10 hour shield if need be. Tournament The Tournament is the newest addition to the Colosseum, and the most rewarding. Basically, the Tournament is like a more competitive version of the Arena. Like, the Arena, there are 10,000 people in the Tournament; however, in order to get in, you need to kick someone else out. Tournament Battle System The Tournament uses an automated battle system just like the Arena, with some changes. First, battles in the Tournament are between three of your decks and three of your opponent's decks, in a best out of three fashion (meaning that the first person to win two battles wins). When entering the Tournament, you'll need to set up three defense decks, which are the decks that people will fight when they challenge you. These decks need to be both intimidating and hard to beat, intimidating because that will make people less likely to even want to challenge you in the first place, and hard to beat because even if you do get into the Tournament, you don't want to get kicked out. The only bad part about the defense decks is that you can't have one creature in more than one deck. So you're gonna have to have a lot of strong cards to make sure that each deck is good enough to defend your rank. Now, when you challenge someone, you will need to set up three offense decks to take on their defense decks. These offense decks don't go away, so you don't have to re-set them up every time you challenge someone. Tournament Rewards The Tournament, unlike the Arena, has it's own Mall. When you are in the Tournament, you earn a certain amount of points per hour based upon your rank, the higher your rank, the more amount of points you get every hour. You can use these points to buy energy, gems, glory, gold, evolving materials, and 5-star hero shards. The Tournament Struggle Even though the Tournament is available to you very early on, you won't be able to get into it until you're in your late 50's and early 60's. Why? Because, anyone can get into the Tournament, so it contains the best 10,000 players in Deck Heroes. Personally, I wasn't able to hold a rank for more than a day until I was level 62. Now, what people are really after in the Tournament are those 5-star hero shards in the Mall. Unfortunately, those shards are expensive, costing 4,000 Mall credits for just 2 shards (which is kind of ridiculous if you ask me, but I'll save the rant for my blog XD). So, even if you are in the Tournament, it'll take you a while to earn up enough credits to buy 2 shards. If you're a really low rank (around 9900), you'll earn around 30 credits per hour. 30 * 24 hours = 720 credits a day. 4,000 / 720 = 5.6, so if you are a low rank, it'll take you five and a half days to buy 2 shards. This is supposed to be your motivation to be constantly trying to move up in the ranks. The number 1 play earns 300 credits an hour, so 7,200 a day. With 7,200 credits, you can buy 2 shards, and still have 3,200 left over. If you save that for tomorrow, you'll have enough by the end of tomorrow to buy 4 shards, and still have 2,400 left over for the next day. See where I'm going with this? Obviously, being a high rank really pays off, as you can get a 5 star hero very quickly (in about 25 days). But, if you're a low rank, it will take forever (about 250 days, just to get one hero). Now, I don't know about you, but I don't want to wait 250 days just to get one hero. So if you're already in the Tournament, try to get ranked even high. And if you aren't ranked, try your hardest to get in, it's definitely worth it. Battle Log Arena Through battle log you can see how you lost in the Arena and is a good way to edit your deck and find your decks weaknesses. Raids Getting attack through raids shows up in mail and in turn shows up in your battle log. Through battle log you can review battles, make proper deck adjustments if necessary and take a Revenge attack. You have one free Revenge attack each day and it costs 3 gems to do every additional Revenge attack. Revenge Regardless of the outcome of Raids, the system allows you to counter-attack people that have previously attacked you through the Revenge System. This can be a great way to reclaim lost Glory Points or acquire even more Glory Points once per day for free, with multiple Revenges possible if you're willing to spend Gems. Category:Special Dungeons Category:Colosseum